game_design_snacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Motivational Punishment
Motivational Punishment Motivational Punishment is an important aspect of Game Design. Any time a player dies, it should be because player is not capable of doing a particular task or player has not developed skills necessary to take down opponent. It should not be because player was confused or due to game play. The whole point of punishment in game should be to make player better and work his/her way of doing things. Death should cause moment of teaching and not anger or frustration. The ultimate point is to make player better. Super Meatboy Super Meat Boy is an independent video game designed by Edmund McMillen and Tommy Refenes and developed by Team Meat. It is the successor to McMillen and Jonathan McEntee's 2008 Flash game Meat Boy. The whole idea of game is escape through traps objects that will cause player to lose life. It is very hard to play, and takes time to understand pattern. Player dies a lot. Game immediately spawns player back, so you don’t lose any progress. This causes a moment of teaching as player realizes his mistake and take certain actions to overcome it.Thus, Motivational Punishment is driving force that adds re-play ability to game. Counter-Strike It is a series of multiplayer first-person shooter video games, in which teams of terrorists and counter-terrorists fight to commit and prevent terror, respectively. Although, it may not be apparent quickly, the makers reinforce the idea of punishment through social shame. Each time a player is shot in the head, the game laughs at it saying "headshot" or something on the same lines, that everyone can see. Being killed by a knife or normal gun is even worse because it happened at close quarters. This instills into the player to keep moving and watch out for such shots, in a game where skill-based shooting is the primary verb. The player can easily learn this and join the team in the next round. Sometimes You Die “Death should cause moment of teaching and not anger or frustration. The ultimate point is to make player better.”-- Somehow those words bring a game into my head-- Sometimes you die. It's a APP made by Philipp Stollenmayer. In this game, you die. And imply that it has no effect on you. You have to die. It is impossible to go through the game without dying even once. You have to die, therefor you can solve puzzles. Everytime you die, you are making a small step close to victory. it is interesting to give player such an idea -- don't be afraid to die, only death can make you better. VVVVVV: In this game player controls captain Viridian, who at the outset of VVVVVV must evacuate the space ship along with the crew. The crew escapes through a teleporter on the ship, however captain of the ship gets separated from the rest of the crew. After returning to the ship the captain realises that the ship is traped in another dimension and the ships crew is scatered in this dimension . The players goal in this game is save all the crew mwmbers and find the cause of dimensional interfearence. In this game when the player losses life, the player will be reborn in few seconds in the same scene. This makes the game play more interesting and players fell motivational and want to sucseed the game.